Hinges for opening and closing closure panels of a base are well known in the prior art. For example, in the automotive environment closure panels such as trunk lids have utilized gooseneck hoop-type hinges. Conventional gooseneck hoop-type hinges have protruding hoops that extend down into the cargo area when the trunk lid is closed and limit useable cargo space. The gooseneck hoop of these hinges are required to enable the closure panel, or trunk lid, of the automobile to move or rotate clear of the vehicle body while allowing for maximum access to the trunk compartment. The intrusion of the gooseneck hoop arms takes up considerable cargo area space thus reducing the capacity of the trunk area.